


Storm Clouds

by CrowCircle



Series: Singe [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: Burning together is so much more satisfying than smoldering alone.





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This includes my own personal head canon for Meis, not even canon can take it from me, do not @ me I do not accept criticism on perfection

There was nothing quite like the feeling of burning so brightly with another person. 

There was no way to differentiate between oneself and the other, just the fire and the pleasure and the feeding and the burning. Even when the flames burned to smolders, the urge to reignite was there, pulling at the edge of consciousness—brighter, stronger, _purer_.

“That never gets old,” Gueira groaned between heaving breaths, flat on his back on the ground. 

Meis sighed, but didn’t answer. Reveling in the aftermath was nearly as good as the burn itself, and he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt it. He lay on his stomach, chin propped on the backs of his hands, eyes closed. They had the comfort of a single blanket and the packs that held their clothing for pillows waiting for them, being in-between Burnish communities for the moment. They at least had the privacy of a tent—not that they could fuck in there, as it would burn everything immediately. Instead, they had to make the short trek to an outcropping of rocks, finding a formation that could mostly conceal their fire. All of the Mad Burnish had more strength in their flames than what might be considered average, but Meis and Gueira found that they had even more power than that. Not quite on par with the boss man, but still a sight in their own right. Keeping their fire hidden was...a challenge. More like downright impossible, especially when inhibitions were gone. 

Meis lifted his head, blinking lazily, and looked over at Gueira, who was staring up at the part of the sky that wasn’t concealed by the rocky alcove they lay in. 

“Should get back. In case of an emergency.”

Gueira grunted, but made no move to sit up. Instead, he looked over and reached out to tuck the hair covering Meis’s right eye behind his ear, smiling. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know it?”

“Only because you keep saying so,” Meis sighed, plopping his chin back down with a soft smile. 

“Well, kudos to me. You should wear it up more. Your hair.”

Meis clicked his tongue, closing his eyes. “Scars make people uncomfortable. And I can’t see with that eye anyway, so there’s no point.”

“It’s proof of things you’ve overcome,” Gueira said, frowning. “And we’re Mad Burnish; making people uncomfortable is what we do. I know you wish it was out of your way, don’t do things for others’ sakes.”

Meis shook his head as well as he could from his position, the hair falling from behind his ear to cover the scarred right side of his face again. “I don’t want the Burnish to be uncomfortable either. And...maybe I’m a little self-conscious,” he admitted, frowning. 

Gueira sat up then, looking down and using a finger to lift Meis’s chin to look at him, the angle of his neck a bit uncomfortable. “You shouldn’t be.”

“I know,” Meis said. “But that’s just how it is.” He sat up too, stretching and standing to find his clothing, thrown far enough away that it wouldn’t burn. When their clothes were on and they summoned flames, they didn’t burn—but once taken off, clothing was just as susceptible as anything else to the fire. It was an oddity that nobody had taken the time to figure out, but an amusing one all the same. Meis pulls his pants on, then his shirt, and threw Gueira’s over to land within the man’s reach. Once his boots were on, he walked over to find Gueira finished as well, pulling on his jacket. 

“Ready?” Gueira asked, holding out his hand. 

“Yep,” Meis nodded, taking it. They walked back in silence, enjoying the quiet of the pre-dawn sky. 

“Here’s to another day,” Gueira sighed, the tents of the Mad Burnish camp coming into sight. 

“Another day in paradise,” Meis sighed. 

“Yeah, since it’s with you,” Gueira grinned, squeezing Meis’s hand. 

He could only smile in response, resisting the urge to tuck his hair back over his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> You may, however, @ me to chat excitedly about promare at any time on twitter @AttaliaKenway :3c


End file.
